


patterned

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Wax Play, idk thats about it, im not here to make miracles folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: But, you know, when it comes to kinky stuff, this is amateur hour! There's a lot of stuff you probably haven't even heard of that I wouldn't mind experimenting with, though there isn't much of anything I wouldn't want to experiment with where you're involved, you know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Day 16 of Kinktober is Wax play, something I've never written or thought much about before. Idk why I did it with Shinra and Celty, cos it's one of those things I coulda done for most of my ships, but yeah, here it is.  
> 

“ _Would you please calm down a little bit? If you don't hold still, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you_.” Celty shows the message to Shinra, who won't stop wiggling or chattering about his excitement despite her obvious discomfort. “ _And when you start acting like this, it makes it so embarrassing!_ ”

“Aw, come on,” he replies, cutting off one of his excited tangents. “There's no need to be embarrassed, Celty! It's just the two of us, after all, and you know there's nothing to worry about with me. It's all my idea, anyway! And, oh man, what a great idea, I'm _so glad_ you're okay with that! Thank you so, so much for going along with this, I can't-!”

She elbows him hard to try and silence him again, her shoulders tensing in her embarrassment. “ _You don't have to keep talking about it, you know!_ ”

“It's so cute how shy you get whenever we try anything kinky!” he replies, as if ignoring the sentiment of her statement. “But, you know, when it comes to kinky stuff, this is amateur hour! There's a lot of stuff you probably haven't even _heard_ of that I wouldn't mind experimenting with, though there isn't much of anything I wouldn't want to experiment with where you're involved, you know?”

“ _What do you.._ ” She starts to type, then backspaces quickly. “ _I actually really don't want to know about any of that. Can we please just get on with it?_ ” Shinra teases her a little more, about her impatience and about how it seems like she might be even more eager than he is, and then he gets up to light a few candles, putting his arm around her once he's joined her again.

“This lighting is really romantic, don't you think?” he asks. “I wouldn't mind just sitting here like this with you forever...but they're going to be melted soon! You remember what to do when they are, right?” He doesn't need to wait for a response from her, and when he moves away from her to remove his clothes and lie face-down, she touches one of the candles for a second, just to see if the wax is properly melted.

She isn't sure what it is about this that he finds so appealing, but he's been so excited ever since she agreed to try one new thing, and this was what he insisted on, and now that they've begun, she feels a strange sense of excitement welling up in her as well, one that she can't quite explain. It's far from the first time one of their little games started to affect her as well, and she wonders if some of his eccentricities are starting to rub off on her or something.

Whatever the case, she does exactly as she's supposed to, titling the glass that holds the candle above him at what she hopes is a safe enough distance, and watches as the line of wax drips out, falling to the area between his shoulder blades. She pulls the glass back upright as he lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a hiss, and that sound  _really_ stirs something up in her, and she finds herself squirming.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” he eventually says. “That _hurts_.” She starts to kneel in front of him, starts to put the candle down so she can type out a question, but he answers it before she's even halfway there. “No, no, I don't want to stop, I love it! You know I don't mind a little pain from you, right?”

It's almost funny, how much of an obvious masochist he is, and she straightens back up, tilting the glass again, and this time for longer, trailing a squiggle of wax along his back and listening to his little noises. Eventually, she decides to put the candle down and switch it for one of another color, wondering if she can make some sort of pattern on him. The fresh wax after a brief moment of pause makes him hiss again, and she  _really_ wishes she understood why that turned her on so much. Really, he must be wearing off on her; once, she never would have considered having  _any_ sort of turn-ons, and now there's all of  _this_ .

“Ooh, I just had a- _ah_!- thought!” he says, breaking off to whimper in pain, or pleasure, or whatever it is he's feeling right now. “Once all this is over, you're going to have to help me- _ah_!- get all of this off...doesn't that sound kinda fun?” He gives a little shiver, and if she could have, she would have laughed.

_He could seriously get excited over anything, couldn't he?_

She responds by switching candles again, and as she trails along a new color and he squirms and whines, she thinks about how much he loves things like this, how much he seems to genuinely love small amounts of pain and the way she delivers them. He's most definitely got a masochistic streak and a submissive, but she wonders if she's always been as dominant as he likes her to be, or if that's another thing she's picking up just from being with him. So much has changed for her, and it's hard to figure out where different aspects of her end and begin.

The pattern she's forming is actually kind of pretty and makes her think of some modern art pieces she's seen on TV before, but the lewd noises he keeps making certainly don't belong in any art museum. No matter how much she may like them, and even thinking along those lines is still enough to get her flustered, even though it's about time she got used to the nature of their relationship.

“Hurts,” he murmurs. “It's so...so good, I don't know if...I don't know if I'm gonna last like this, Celty- _ah_!” From the way he moves against the bed while she drips the hot wax on him, it's easy to tell that he's getting himself off, whether the movements are conscious or not. Either way, his breathing is growing more and more labored and he keeps making noises more frequently, and she's been with him long enough to be able to tell that he's going to come before long.

Setting down the candle, she instead rests her hand on his back, where all of the wax dried fairly quickly. His skin is faintly warm, and there might be burns when they're done- she makes a note to ask him if they need to do anything special to clean them- and she finds a bit of wax from the first candle. It's a shame, really, to have to remove this pretty pattern, but when she starts to scrape away at it, he cries out in sudden surprise, and she knows that that was all it took to push him over the edge.

This would normally be the part where she started thinking about how downright  _weird_ some of the things that get him off are, but she's too easily distracted by the way he says her name, and she's known that she's wanted him this whole time, but it's suddenly much worse than she thinks she can bear. But he's already finished and he's struggling to catch his breath, so she stands back and tries not to make it too obvious, not wanting to seem needy or anything like that.

Shinra sits up, making a face and saying, “It feels really weird on my back like that.” He stretches out, leaning forward and then back. “I can feel some of it pulling really hard when I do that. But, anyway, I guess I should get up, right? Since it's your turn and all.”

She's about to play dumb and ask him what he means, but he interrupts her. “Don't act so surprised all the time! You know, you're really obvious about this kind of thing. Lay down, alright? I'll take care of you, don't you worry!”

She does as she's told, her clothes vanishing as she lays down, and when he nestles his face between her thighs, she rests her hand on his back, feeling the patterns of wax she left there.

 


End file.
